finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth
'' by Yoshitaka Amano.]] Behemoths (ベヒーモス Behīmosu) are enemies that appear in multiple ''Final Fantasy'' games. The Behemoth creature type has also made a single appearance as a summon. Behemoths are usually depicted as large, purple, canine-esque creatures with two yellow bull-like horns and red hair. They usually appear in the final areas of the game. Behemoths usually use only physical attacks of massive strength, and will counter attacks with an attack of their own. If the player casts magic on them, the Behemoth will retaliate with a powerful spell of its own like Flare or Meteor. They are also known to use a similar spell before death. Because of their great strength and high HP, Behemoths are among the strong normal enemies in most games. Some have even been used as bosses. A common variant is the King Behemoth, also known as the Behemoth King. These enemies, usually yellow in color, are stronger versions of the standard Behemoth type as suggested by their name. Catoblepas and Dark Behemoth have also appeared as variants, though not as common as the King Behemoth. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Yoshitaka Amano made concept art depicting a purple creature highly similar to the Behemoth, albeit winged, but the creature was ultimately not included in the game. Final Fantasy II The Behemoth is a deadly foe. In this game it does not use any status-effecting spells, but prefers heavy brute force, backed up by an impressive Attack stat. It also boasts high HP and Defense stats, which can lead to long, drawn-out battles. Defeating it is straightforward; the high HP has to be slowly reduced by strong melee characters, while magic users bombard the creature with high-level black magics and pause to heal injured comrades as necessary. The Emperor of Palamecia unleashes a Behemoth on Firion's party. * Behemoth * Dark Behemoth * King Behemoth * Ultima Weapon Final Fantasy III Behemoths and King Behemoths appear in the Temple of Time and Ancients' Maze, respectively. They are very strong creatures; the strongest in the temple area. Final Fantasy IV Three Behemoths appear as mini-bosses in the Lair of the Father on the Moon and can also be fought randomly in the Lunar Core. They even have the boss theme music play for them in battle. King Behemoths appear in the Advance version of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Behemoth returns as a very powerful enemy, fought only in the Subterrane. They counter all physical attacks with a powerful physical attack, and spells with the Maelstrom spell. King Behemoth is a boss that is fought in the Depths, on the same floor as all of the other bosses from ''Final Fantasy II. ''Final Fantasy V The Behemoth is a new creature in the Advance version. The King Behemoth also appears in the Void. If a Behemoth is low on HP, it will cast Meteor. Players can inflict Berserk on it to prevent this. This enemy will not attack the party without first being attacked. Final Fantasy VI Behemoths appears as an enemy on the Floating Continent. There is also a stronger version, known as the Great Behemoth in Kefka's Tower, and a boss called the Behemoth King in the Cave in the Veldt. A similar enemy, the Intangir, can appear on Triangle Island in the World of Balance, rewarding large amounts of experience to anyone able to beat them. Dark Behemoth appears only in the Advance version. Final Fantasy VII Behemoths appear during the Raid on Midgar late in the game. King Behemoths appear in the Northern Crater, which is a yellow palette swap of the basic monster. There is also a secret weapon for Red XIII called the Behemoth Horn, which can be found in the stairwell of the Shinra Headquarters during the second visit to the city. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Two types of Behemoth appear in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. The normal Behemoth, and the stronger variant, the King Behemoth. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Behemoth appears as a boss on Chapter 1, in Sector 8 Plaza. Experiment no. 88 is a virtual, stronger copy of Behemoth, and it is fought on Chapter 4 on the Training room of the Shinra Building Floor 49. Behemoth King also shows up, as a boss on the final dungeon, on Chapter 11. *Experiment No. 88 *Sea Hulk *Experiment No. 110 *Jabberwock *Humbaba ''Final Fantasy VIII Behemoths appear on the Great Plains of Esthar after the Lunar Cry. As with all other variants in the Final Fantasy series, the Behemoths in FFVIII are very strong. They also have the ability to use 'Meteor' and 'Mighty Guard. A Behemoth-like boss called Catoblepas appears in Ultimecia Castle - it is one of several bosses which need to be defeated to unseal the party's abilities. ''Final Fantasy IX'' Behemoths in this game are very dangerous. They can counter with the ability '''Meteor Counter, which effectively works like a Meteor spell. Behemoths appear in Memoria. One can also be fought in the Treno Weapon Shop on Disc 4. ''Final Fantasy X Behemoths appear as fiends at Mt. Gagazet and in the ruins of Zanarkand. They strike with both Thundara and physical attacks. A stronger version, Behemoth King, appears inside Sin and casts the powerful Meteor spell upon its death. The Catoblepas is a modified and extremely powerful variant that can be fought at the Monster Arena. Final Fantasy X-2 Regular Behemoths appear as a random encounter in the Zanarkand Ruins in Chapter One and are formidable foes throughout most of the game, until Chapter Five when they are generally eclipsed by most other random encounters. The Behemoth King creature type is replaced here by Humbaba, which looks exactly like a Behemoth King. It appears as a boss in the Thunder Plains during Chapter Five. Both versions also appear in Via Infinito. * Behemoth (Final Fantasy X-2) * Humbaba (Final Fantasy X-2) Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI Behemoths are a monster Family found within the Beast Type. Behemoths appear exclusively as Notorious Monsters, and are generally difficult to defeat alone. Two Behemoths are also seen in the game's introductory FMV sequence, which depicts the beastman attack on Tavnazia. They were used by the orcs in a siege roll, using their great size and strength to break through the walls of the city Final Fantasy XII Behemoths appear as both an individually named enemy and an entire classification of similar enemies. These Behemoths differ very much from the ones in the other releases, since they are less like beasts, wielding weapons and wearing armor and clothing. An exception is the Behemoth King, which walks on all fours and is more bestial than the other Behemoth-type enemies in this game. *Werewolf *High Reaver *Humbaba *Reaver *Yeti *Zaghnal *Alteci (Rare) *Catoblepas (Mark) *Behemoth King (Elite Mark) *Humbaba Mistant (Boss) Final Fantasy XIII thumb|right|A Cocoon Behemoththumb|right|A Pulse Behemoth The Behemoths of Pulse are similar to the quadrapedal versions seen in the past, with some able to assume humanoid forms if damaged enough. In Cocoon, there are the machine based Behemoth Kai, appearing in the standard form of a Behemoth, which can be summoned through a magic gate by several PSICOM soldiers. The first of these seen in the game immediately attacks Snow and Team Nora. It is considerably more difficult than the other bosses faced in the demo and can kill the player in two hits if not battled carefully. * Behemoth Kai *Behemoth King *Humbaba Final Fantasy Tactics Behemoths appear as a family of monsters. They have high HP, physical strength and magic defense. Some behemoths are capable of instantly killing a unit. Friendly behemoths are able to use Ultima Demon spells when paired with the a unit using Beastmaster. There are three different races: * Behemoth * Behemoth King * Dark Behemoth Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Behemoths are a species of monsters that have three variants: Behemoth, Reaver, and a red-colored Mutadragon. Their ''Hell Assault is a powerful move that boosts its next attack and damages enemies at the same time. There is also a dish called "behemoth steak" as Cid mentions that he will buy it after selling the "Alraune Drill" at mission '''You Say Tomato. ''Crystal Defenders The Behemoth appears in Crystal Defenders as an enemy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Behemoth appears as a regular enemy in Conall Curach. It is generally considered to be one of the strongest and hardest enemies that the player has faced up to that point in the game Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Behemoth appears as a boss in Old Town in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Its appearance is dramatically different from its counterpart in the original Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Behemoth makes its debut as a boss in Library ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Its appearance is exactly the same as it was in Ring of Fates Behemoth. 'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers' Behemoth appear in the Snowfields outside of Rivelgauge Monestary. There is also the Boss creature, the Behemoth King, in this area. Regular behemoths are relatively strong monsters with low defense. Their attacks consist solely of swipes and charges. The Behemoth King, however, is a large, bipedal creature with an enourmous club, which it can attack with. The Behemoth King can also use a fire breath attack and use the Meteor spell to launch 4 meteors at anything within range. It is rare as a boss in that it will attack anything in the area, including other monsters, especially if left alone. the player can break his horn and use it as a projectile against him . ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The behemoth is the first boss of the game. It attacks Benjamin at the Hill of Destiny. The Gorgon is a similar monster encountered elsewhere in the Forestia region. Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Behemoth' appears as a summon in Dissidia Final Fantasy. When used, it doubles the summoner's Brave Points, but then causes a reduction by 60 during a period of time. The artwork used for it is from Final Fantasy II. Behemoth can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey X storyline. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Chocobo series'' Behemoth is a recurring character in the Chocobo series. At times, it appears as an obstacle to Chocobo's adventures, on other occasions an ally. ''Kingdom Hearts The behemoth makes a cameo in ''Kingdom Hearts as a Heartless boss in Hollow Bastion. A weaker version appears as a normal enemy in End of the World and in the Hades Cup at Olympus Coliseum. In Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, two other versions with different color schemes and patterns appear, named Destroyed Behemoth and Arch Behemoth. In early Kingdom Hearts II trailers, two Behemoths can be seen before the battle of 1000 Heartless; however, the Behemoths were removed from the cutscene in the finalized version of the game and were never seen in the game, save through the use of cheat devices. Trivia in Galian Beast form]] *In Final Fantasy VII, Vincent's first Limit Break, Galian Beast, looks similar to a bipedal Behemoth. Etymology Behemoth is the Hebrew primal beast of the land, with Leviathan being the primal beast of the water and Ziz being the primal beast of the sky. According to legend, Behemoth and Leviathan will battle at the end of the world, and eventually kill each other. Gallery Image:Amano Behemoth FII.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano Image:FFVII Behemoth Artwork.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura Image:FFIX Behemoth Artwork.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX'' Artwork by Toshiyuki Itahana Image:Behemothffix.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX'' Artwork by Toshiyuki Itahana Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons